Say My Name
by amagicalship
Summary: A little bit of Dark Swan smut set a few days after their return to Storybrooke. This is written with the headcanon that Emma and Killian may have gotten a bit more intimate during their time in Camelot. And with the additional headcanon that Killian always sleeps naked. *Wink, wink* Rated M for dirty and smutty
1. Chapter 1

_Ohhhh_ ….Killian rutted his hips into the mattress, enjoying the rub of his naked flesh against the soft cotton sheets. Gripping the side of the bed with his hand, he drove harder, the pleasure bordering on pain as he thrust against the soft surface with his entire body.

Not quite awake, but not really sleeping either, his hazy mind conjured visions of Emma. Pale skin flushed and warm, her heart pounding against his chest. Blonde hair splayed across the pillow as her mouth opened on a gasp. Had they done this before? He could almost feel her body beneath him, writhing in pleasure as he drove into her slick warm heat and his brain grew even softer, the ecstasy driving him further and further away from reality.

Her tongue, soft and wet stroking against his - that was a feeling he was all too familiar with. Focusing on the sensation before it drifted away from his sleep-addled brain, he pressed his knees into the mattress and his hips came up, the muscles in his hamstrings flexing involuntarily as he bent and jerked forward.

He knew it was a dream, a conjuration, but the bliss that had overcome him was beyond his control, flurries of pleasure winding their way through his body. Too far gone, and yet not nearly close enough, he rolled over on the bed, dragging the sheet with him low on his hips.

Imagining her lying over him, her breath hot on his ear, he grasped his arousal with a firm hand, stroking up and down the shaft. Warm flutters of excitement surged through his veins.

Still not fully awake, his mind drifted until _she_ appeared, cold and dark as night. He didn't want to be turned on by her, shouldn't be capable, but he couldn't help himself. Crimson red lips and black leather filled his thoughts while she taunted him in a deep, husky whisper. " _The things I could do to you, Killian_ …" He could picture her saying it as she tugged at his hair, and he swallowed hard. A flicker of guilt drifted through his brain, but he ignored it, allowing his fantasy to proceed unhinged.

Imagining how she'd grab him with her needy hands, he could feel her pointy nails stroking down the V of his chest. She'd claw at him until his clothing was no longer a hindrance, her desire for him making her mad with need. But he wouldn't give her what she wanted, no, not right away. He'd make her work for it, knowing it was something even the Dark One couldn't force him to concede.

Shoving her hard against the wall, her eyes would grow wide with fear momentarily until she'd smirk in lustful appreciation. He would dominate her and she would love it, her tongue coming out to lick the corner of her lips as she eyed him heatedly. She'd arch her back off the wall as he licked and sucked a trail of wet kisses down her throat and chest, wrenching her jacket from her body and exposing her black corset, her breasts spilling over the top and heaving with labored breaths.

 _No, Killian, this is wrong_ , a voice said, but he quieted it as his hand continued to stroke and knead, bringing him closer and closer to oblivion. He'd tear through her garments with his hook, leaving a hint of a red line between her perfect breasts where the metal had pressed into her pale flesh. Reaching out to touch him, she would wrap her hand around his arousal assuredly, her lithe fingers holding him firmly in her grasp as she grinned at him suggestively.

A low moan penetrated the darkness, and he sighed, giving himself over to the imagery as he became even more consumed by his lust. He could feel her stroking him, knew the very sensation of her warm palm against his sensitive flesh, and he half-wondered how he could know, how it could seem more like a memory to him than a dream.

Warm air puffed against his neck, and suddenly he would swear there were two hands wrapped around his shaft, two sets of fingers working in unison. _Well, there's the first measure of impossibility, mate. I must be dreaming_. Letting out a labored breath, he saw her in his mind's eye, red lips parted and dark eyes glittering madly. She was a vision, a specter, an illusion. He hated her and loved her, but more than anything in this moment, he _wanted_ her.

"Emma," he breathed out, and jumped when a set of teeth sunk into the soft flesh in the middle of his neck.

"What the-?"

He heard a soft giggle before a warm tongue stroked the spot where she'd bit him, her lips moving in tandem with her tongue. Realizing that he wasn't imagining the hand around his cock, he released it quickly, instead feeling in the darkness for the body he knew was somehow there. He found a smooth shoulder, and she rolled closer to him, her torso pressing into his side. She was wearing something strapless, because he could feel the soft press of her breasts against him while something with laces rubbed against his ribs.

"Relaaaaxx…" she breathed into his ear, and he groaned, her thumb rubbing over the most sensitive spot near his tip, driving him insane. He couldn't do this, he shouldn't want to. But he was so close to the edge, so far away from the machinations of a sane mind.

"We can't, we shouldn't," he told her as he half-heartedly pushed her away from him.

She laughed at him again, pressing her mouth against his ear and licking it before whispering, "You were thinking of me."

"I was - no, oh, fuck!"

Warm lips closed over his cock as her tongue caressed his highly sensitized head. He had already been so close to hitting his peak that there was hardly any blood left in his brain. Unwittingly, he jerked his hips up off the bed, and he could feel her smiling around him.

 _He should make her stop, this isn't right_. But she pushed him down forcefully against the mattress with one hand, the other still wrapped around the base of him as she squeezed and stroked. Sucking hard, she took him in deeply, and his eyes rolled back in his head so great was the intensity of feeling. Over and over she sucked and laved, her head moving up and down in the darkness as she leaned into his inner thighs with her elbows.

 _Oh, God_ , he was so close, he couldn't think straight, couldn't do anything but let her drive him home the way his boat cut through placid seas. Faster, harder, she sucked and squeezed in an agonizing rhythm until he was there - floating and falling as a curse left his lips. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body as he rutted into her mouth, and she took it, took all of him, continuing to suck until it was almost painful, and he rested his hand on her head, silently begging for mercy.

With one last lick, she released him, and he fell back against the pillows, defeated. Kneeling between his legs, she was watching him in the darkness, but he couldn't see much more than the gleam of her white teeth as she smiled in smug satisfaction.

He beckoned to her with his hand. "Come to me, darling."

Peering into the darkness, he watched as her hand slid slowly from her chest down her belly, stopping at the juncture between her legs as her head fell back on a provocative sigh.

"I'll be thinking of you, too," she said in a husky whisper, and then she was gone.

Killian sat up, reaching for the lamp switch and squinting his eyes against the harsh light. The room was empty save for himself, and he had to wonder if it had all been real, or just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A little bit _more_ Dark Swan smut, continuing on from where we left off. The tables have turned.

* * *

Killian didn't know how long he sat there, stunned, his ears ringing with the sound of silence. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him - _what he'd just done_ \- and he tried to make sense of it all. Sighing deeply as he ran his hand through his hair, a small, traitorous part of him noticed how relaxed and satisfied he felt, and he tried unsuccessfully to deny the power she had over him.

She was every bit as wicked and sexy as he'd imagined she'd be, and the image of her greedy mouth covering his cock couldn't be erased from his mind. The fact that he had summoned her merely by thinking of her excited him more than he'd like to admit. It was a torrid fantasy come to life, the sort of thing men would drop countless amounts of coin to experience.

And yet, it was Emma - _his Emma_ \- and the guilt of using her that way weighed heavily on his heart. He'd meant it when he beckoned her to him. The intimacy was there, and he felt that perhaps if he could just hold her, cradle her to his chest until she felt his heart beating for her, perhaps his Emma would be with him again, if only for a moment.

God, but he wanted her, wanted all of her. His heart ached with longing, and his skin crawled with the need to touch and be touched. A strange encounter in the dark was not enough to fulfill his desire for her, so he sat there, spellbound, stroking his own arm in comfort.

Suddenly a purple mist enveloped him and when it cleared he found himself in a darkened bedroom. He splayed his hand and hook out on the bed he was resting on as he turned his head, taking in his surroundings. Dark, modern furniture gave the room a polished feel, but it was all starkly contrasted with the lush, sensual vision he encountered opposite him on the bed.

 _She_ was there, completely nude and bathed in moonlight, her tangled silver locks spread around the pillows. Her eyes were closed as she bit her lower lip, moaning softly. One hand held a breast firmly while the other was stroking through her folds, her back arched up off the sheet as she dug her heels into the mattress. "Killian…" she breathed, and his pulse quickened at the sound of his name.

He had never seen her like this, save for what he had imagined in his wildest fantasies, and it took a considerable amount of willpower to keep his wits about him as the blood rushed towards his nether regions. She was a vision, a siren, the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. His mouth watered despite himself as he took in the sight of her, and his hand itched to touch every inch of her porcelain skin.

A small voice scolded him for even looking at her, for being here. But he hadn't brought himself here, and he was too intoxicated by her beauty to care. Rolling towards her, he ran a slow hand up her thigh, waiting for her to respond to his presence.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You're right on time."

"Am I? You seem to be doing just fine on your own." He grinned at her mischievously.

"Well, a girl could always use a helping hand now and then," she said, smirking, before she grabbed his head in her hands and pulled him down for an electrifying kiss. Her mouth was eager as she hungrily opened her lips to him and invited him inside, her tongue seeking his with reckless abandon. It was all he could do to keep up with her as he tilted his head to get a better angle, his body sliding on top of hers. His hand worked its way up her thigh and over her hip, his fingers digging into her skin as he gripped her waist. She tugged and pulled at his hair, sucking his lower lip into her mouth and then biting it to the point of pain before releasing it.

It was - was it wrong? Could anything be wrong about the way they fit together, their bodies in perfect synchrony? In the dim light, with her body exposed and her hair down, she wasn't the Dark One in all her glory. She was a passionate woman, she was his Swan, a powerful enchantress and possessor of his heart. And he wanted her so badly, wanted to show her how much as he worshipped her body with his hand and mouth.

He slid his palm up to her breast and she gasped into his mouth as he groped her none too gently. Releasing her mouth, he moved down the smooth column of her neck, licking, sucking and biting a searing path to her collarbone. When his lips closed over her nipple, pulling it into his mouth, she cried out in ecstasy, completely free with her expression of pleasure as she arched into his touch. His cock sprung to life at the sound, pulsing thick, hot, and heavy as he rubbed it gently against her leg.

He raised his head and looked at her, and she rose up and sunk her teeth into his neck, biting and sucking as he gasped for air. She reached for his length, taking him into her hand and kneading at his aching flesh, eliciting a strangled cry from the back of his throat. It took him a moment to find his voice, but he had something he wanted to say.

"I meant what I said when I asked you to stay. I wouldn't have left you unsatisfied, Emma, Dark One or not." He hissed as she scraped her teeth over his chest, flicking his nipple with her tongue. "It's bad form…to leave a women wanting after she performs such...detailed services."

She looked him in the eyes then, her gaze heated yet tender. "Now that's what I like to hear from my honorable pirate hero." For a moment, she seemed completely sincere, and his heart clenched in his chest despite their current state of indelicacy.

He crushed her mouth with his, kissing her with feeling this time, wanting her to know how much he loved her, how much he treasured her. There was another way he wanted to show her, too, making good on his vow, even if he wasn't able to give her everything.

Working his way down her body, he nipped and sucked at her smooth skin as she cradled his head in her hands. When he reached the patch of hair between her legs, he pushed her thighs apart. The noise she made when he ran his tongue up between her crevice was completely obscene, and he was suddenly glad that her house was set back from the street, a fair distance from any of her neighbors' houses. He held nothing back, lavishing her with his mouth and tongue as she cried out loudly, squirming and writhing in pleasure.

Unconsciously, he rocked his hips into the bed, so great was the gratification he was receiving from her throaty moans. Brushing his tongue against her clit, it didn't take long until she completely fell apart, a loud " _Yes, yes, yes!_ " escaping her lips as her orgasm washed over her. But he didn't stop there, sucking her clit into his mouth gently as he inserting two fingers inside of her, curling to find her most sensitive spot as she clenched and spasmed around him.

She gripped the sheets with her hands, her knuckles undoubtedly going white at the strength of her clutch. "Oh, God, don't stop," she moaned, and he had every intention of obeying her.

Flicking her nub lightly with his tongue, he continued thrusting his fingers at a steady pace, and the noises she was making in the back of her throat were nearly animalistic in nature. When it appeared she had recovered from her first release, he increased the pressure of his tongue, pushing her higher and higher towards oblivion. She lifted her hips in invitation, grasping at his hair, completely lost to the world. As her breathing became more and more erratic, he began to worry he might lose it himself, his hips undulated of their own accord.

" _OOhhhhh!_ " she cried out when he finally pushed her to her peak, and he carried her through as wave after wave wracked her body until she finally collapsed against the bed, her chest heaving.

It was all new to him, though for some reason he couldn't swear he hadn't done this all before. As he stood up, he smiled at her in contentment, pride at the way he satisfied her washing over him. She smiled back, then put her hands under her knees and pulled her legs back, opening them wide. He nearly choked at the sight, almost dizzy with need.

"Take me, now, Killian. Go on, you've earned it," she said in a husky voice.

Something about the way she said it, though, struck a raw nerve, and a frown creased his brow. What was he doing here again? Was he loving her or was he merely being a slave to her pleasure? He didn't want to do this, he wasn't _supposed_ to be doing this.

He scratched behind his ear as he regarded her, moving between her legs and stroking her thighs gently with his hand and hook. He knew what he was about to say may close her off in more ways than one.

"I...can't, Emma. I don't want our first time to be like this. I don't want it to be marred by darkness."

She sat up then, regarding him coolly as she leaned back on her hands and brought her legs down slowly. Her expression closed off completely, her eyes glittering and cold as she sneered at him.

"Well, then," she said. "You're of no use to me."

He vaguely recalled her waving her hand in the air before the purple smoke encircled him again, and he was back in his room at Granny's, still naked, but alone. Suddenly cold, he crawled under the covers, attempting to alleviate the chill that had crept all the way into his bones.

As he closed his eyes, he still saw her in his mind's eye and tasted her on his tongue, and it was as if she were all around him. He heard her laugh, her sultry voice echoing in his head. _What makes you think it's our first time?_ he heard her say, adding to his torment.

So many things he wished he could remember, and so many things he wished he could forget. Shivering, he lay there in a pool of soft light, unable to reach for the lamp switch that would enclose the room in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Dark Swan Smut has become Dark Ones smut, a bit of a canon divergence from the beginning of the season. This fic could probably be read alone, but does continue on from the first two parts, set a few days after their return to Storybrooke.

* * *

He doesn't know how long he laid there shivering in the darkness, the glow of the lamp his only companion, sleep feeling unattainable. But he must have managed to drift off eventually, because when he squinted his eyes open the room was flooded with light, and he was relieved to know he had made it through the night.

Rising wearily, he ran a palm over his face, wondering if he could somehow convince himself that what happened last night had all been a dream. But he knew it wasn't - knew he hadn't imagined the sight of her naked body writhing in pleasure, the details of her form still fresh in his mind as much as the taste of her remained on his tongue.

He couldn't get past the way she had taunted him in the end - _perhaps this wasn't our first time_. Could it be that they had been together in Camelot and he had forgotten it? It was torture, this not knowing, eating away at his soul. What had happened before the curse and why wouldn't she bloody well tell him?

Killian dressed quickly, shoving his shirt in his pants unceremoniously as he walked towards the door. He was going to get some answers if it was the last thing he did.

Walking quickly, he made his way through the town without a glance at his surroundings. There was only one place he wanted to be right now - _that house_. The grand old Victorian she had taken as her residence. The one with the secret door he knew led somewhere dark and dangerous.

He could see it - that door with the padlock - so clearly in his mind, and it became his singular focus as his footfall pounded over the sidewalk. Then suddenly he wasn't walking anymore at all - he was enveloped in a grey mist, and when the mist cleared he was in Emma's house, right in front of that door.

"What the- ?" he asked, looking around confusedly.

When he turned around, she was there, looking at him with a closed off expression that betrayed very little, except that her eyes were wide and he would swear she seemed somewhat surprised to see him there.

"Did you summon me again? What's going on, Emma? Why all the games?" He was seething at her, his temper flaring despite his attempt at self-control.

She smiled serenely, clasping her hands behind her back. "Did you _want_ to see me?" she asked in a slow, calm voice.

"Well, I- I mean, I was coming here to speak with you, but I was walking through the town, thinking about that door-" He waved his hook in the direction of the door behind him. He shook his head, bits and pieces of cognizant thoughts trying to come together like a puzzle.

She bit her lower lip, now painted a deep crimson again, as she moved closer to him. While he tried to gather his thoughts, she reached out and smoothed her hand down his lapel.

Looking up at him with clear, emerald eyes, she said, "I'm sorry about how we left things last night. I was angry. I felt...rejected when you didn't want to, well, you know." She smirked at him, tilting her head to the side in a gesture he assumed was supposed to be casual.

Sighing, he put his hand at her waist, drawing her closer. "Emma, I- I'm sorry too, love. I was weak and I let things get carried away. I never should have started up with you in that way. I'm a greedy man, love, and my desire for you is even greater than you could ever imagine." He gazed deeply into her eyes, hoping to reach the woman inside, the woman trapped in the darkness.

She smiled at him then, a real, genuine smile, and his heart leapt in his throat.

"Killian," she growled in a soft whisper, "you've no idea what you do to me," she finished, looking up at him through thick lashes, her breath hot on the hollow of his throat as her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, sending pleasant tingles down his spine.

He forgot why he came here to talk to her, forgot everything that had made him angry and frustrated as her lips brushed past his in a silent invitation, her body pressing against his in a way that instantly set his blood on fire. He wasn't lying about his desire for her being great, and as he smelled her soft scent - floral mixed with the heady aroma of her skin - he could barely think straight. All he knew, all he could contemplate was _her._

Like a livewire, his body tensed and strained against the force of his desire until he could no longer resist and he crashed his mouth against hers, lips claiming her as his own. Groaning, he deepened the kiss, hearing a roar in his ears as blood pumped furiously through his body. It was electric, it was incredible, it was almost like...magic. A floating sensation seemed to lift him off the floor, and he marveled at the the feel of it as he fit her against him, their arms securing one another in a forceful grip. For a moment he was awed into hoping, even believing, that this was it. This was the kiss he tried to give her the first time, and perhaps when he opened his eyes she would be back to normal, back to just Emma.

Pulling away slowly, he breathed deeply as his eyelids parted. But it was only bitter disappointment awaiting him, in the form of Dark Swan smiling up at him lasciviously.

She sensed his disappointment immediately as she pulled away from him frustrated, but he held onto her and wouldn't let her go.

"It won't work, Killian." A pained expression washed over her face, and he thought perhaps she actually regretted her words.

Peering down at her, he sighed exasperatedly. "Why, Emma? Why won't it work? Don't you want to be free of the darkness? Let me help you. Let go of this...this demon that is strangling you away from me." His words seemed to fall on deaf ears as she stared at his chest, unmoving.

When she finally looked up at him, she looked resolute. "Killian, there's something I need to tell you."

His voice came out in a low whisper as he held her close. "What is it, love?" Suddenly his heart was pounding in his chest, and it had nothing to do with the amorous activities they had just engaged in.

"You brought yourself here this morning," she said, completely unaffected.

"Well, yes, of course I-" Wait. There it was again, that feeling as though memories were trying to break free and surface. "I mean I walked here."

"No, you didn't," she said simply, searching his face. "And you didn't walk here last night either."

Cold realization began to trickle through his veins like ice. "But how could I do that? I mean, I don't have any magical powers, never have. What you're telling me isn't possible." He dropped his hold on her, but she kept her hands on his arms, holding him steadfast, and he was suddenly grateful for the support, lest his knees should buckle.

Smiling - a knowing, feral thing - she seemed to will him to remember. "Well," she continued, "you're more than just a pirate now, Killian. You're like me. We're- we're like two halves of a whole now, joined together for all eternity. And there's no one else I would rather share this with."

"You mean, we're both…? No, it can't be. Tell me it isn't true, Emma. Tell me you're just manipulating me again." He shook his head, looking at her disbelievingly.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" she asked, her hands sliding up his arms. "All that power rushing through your body? We can go anywhere, Killian, be anything. No one can stop us now."

He took a step back, dumbfounded, still unwilling to believe what she was telling him.

"You still don't believe me? Think of something you want, anything! You can make it appear before you." Her face was full of hope and expectation while she waited for him to respond.

Could what she was saying actually be true? There was only one way to find out. He thought of his flask, left aboard the Jolly, and suddenly it was there in his hand, his fingers working to maintain his grip when he almost dropped it on the ground.

"But, but, why Emma? Why has this happened to me? I don't understand. Tell me what happened!" he demanded, fear and uncertainty clouding his mind.

She took a step closer, attempting to close the distance between them, and she reached out for him, stroking his cheek softly. "I almost lost you," she said earnestly, a flicker of pain crossing her features. "I did this to save you, I had to tether you to the sword to keep you alive." Her eyes misted as she stared at him.

He knew revealing lies was her superpower, but he took in what she said and knew somehow that she was telling him the truth. "Oh, Emma," he said, a whoosh of air leaving his lungs as he grabbed her and pulled her to him, clutching her tightly. He could feel wetness seep through his shirt as she buried her face in his chest, and his emotions threatened to overtake him, raw pain at this revelation causing his stomach to churn.

At the same time, it was like a damn had been broken, and the full force of his powers came into being, twisty dark rivulets of magic claiming his soul. Breathing shallowly, he regarded everything in a new light, the sights and sounds around him flooding his senses. She loved him, of that he was certain, and the impact of that knowledge strengthened him as much as the hard steel of the Dark One's powers.

Pulling back, he looked at her as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "It's okay, Emma. We'll figure this out, just like we always do. Together."

She smiled tremulously, her lips shaking as she swiped her cheeks. "I love you, Killian. I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but I couldn't-" The tears started to fall again. "I couldn't lose you, not now, not after everything that we've been through, and not if I had the chance to save you, even if it meant becoming like me." She gripped his arms tightly, as if she would never let him go, and for the first time since they had gotten back to Storybrooke, she looked like herself again. It broke him, seeing her this way, and his heart clenched in his chest.

"Hey," he said gently, "you're not gonna lose me. Don't you remember what I told you before? I'm a survivor. And I love you, Emma, no matter what you've done. If you can forgive me all my past sins and love the man behind the pirate, then I can forgive you for this." He smiled at her, all of his love and affection for her brimming to the surface.

She smiled back at him, a little more steadily this time. "Does that mean you're going to kiss me again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Instead of answering, he put his hook to her lower back and jerked her towards him, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head. He paused momentarily when there was nothing but a hairsbreadth between them, looking deep into her eyes. Then he kissed her hungrily, their mouths working in unison as a moan escaped her throat. He wanted to taste the sound, the reverberations rocking his body, and it almost seemed as though he could. As the kiss continued on, their tongues wet and seeking, it was as if he was on a whole new plane of awareness, their bodies moving together as one.

She loved him, she did this for him. He knew it, knew he never needed to doubt her, her intentions true all along. The romance of the gesture was not lost on him, and his heart roared to life, practically beating out of his chest with his love for her in return.

But there was something else going on between them, something strange and insidious that felt an awful lot like the greatest, most intense type of pleasure. It was a bit like being intoxicated as she grasped at his long locks, pulling him closer, needing him to be joined to her. He, in turn, was unable to stop touching her, his hand and hook wandering all over her body as she rocked her hips against him and he groaned. She bit his lower lip, and the pain felt wonderful. A hearty chuckle rose up inside of him, and he didn't stop laughing while she explored the skin of his neck and shoulder with her mouth and tongue.

He wanted her, wanted all of her, and he didn't want to stop until that need was satisfied, the stark power of his desire overwhelming him. He cried out when she bit down on his shoulder, waves of pleasure winding through him. Her hands went beneath his jacket and he welcomed them, shaking his shoulders until the garment fell quickly to the floor.

Backing her up, he kept walking until he had her pressed up against the table in the kitchen, his mouth all the while tasting and teasing her and his hand exploring the curves of her body. He sucked on her earlobe, rocking his hips into her and she cried out, clutching at him eagerly. Kissing down her neck, he left a trail of wetness as he used his tongue to stroke at her soft skin. Her breathy pants and moans and the way she was clutching at his neck and collar were stoking the flames of his arousal, his erection bulging painfully against the front of his pants.

Last night he had denied her, had been afraid that it was just the Dark One who wanted to consume him, but he knew now that it was Emma, too. She wasn't just one or the other, she was both, and this version of her still loved him with her whole being. There was only one thing he wanted to know first, before they gave in to their passions.

Lifting his head, he regarded her. "Emma, I want to have you, have all of you, and I want to give myself to you in return. Tell me love -" he lowered his voice to a gravelly whisper "- have we done this before? In Camelot perhaps?" He tilted his head, watching her closely.

Her chest was still heaving and she looked wrecked already, her hair coming loose from her bun and her eyelids drooping low. She licked her lips. "Yes, Killian, we made love for the first time in Camelot, in a field of flowers." She smiled at the memory, her eyes dreamy. "It was beautiful, and we were able to chase the darkness away for a few short hours with the strength of our love."

Killian waved his hand over her hair, transforming it from a tight bun into the long, loose waves he was used to. "Well, then. Perhaps we can try to chase the darkness away again. I want to make love to you, Emma, and this time I want to remember it."

Grabbing a handful of her hair, he pulled her to him and kissed her, imparting every ounce of passion he could muster. He could feel the tendrils of dark magic attempting to override the light, but he pushed it back, focusing on the love between them and the way their bodies responded to one another.

Still, the temptation to use magic again was too great to ignore. He stepped back from her momentarily, looking her over while he stroked his chin. Then he waved his hand and hook in the air, drawing them apart, and her jacket opened, falling to the ground.

She smiled at him seductively, humming in the back of her throat as she reached back to steady herself against the table. Waving a cool wrist, she opened his shirt, the buttons flying everywhere. "Hmm," she said, arching her brow. Then she waved her hand again, and the shirt was gone.

Killian chuckled, feeling a bit like his old self, Captain Hook. _So she wanted to play, then?_

Stroking his chin again, he focused for a moment before he waved his wrist in the air, transforming her tight jeans and tank top into the barwench corset and skirt she had worn in the Enchanted Forest.

"Oh yes," he crooned. "That's much better."

Emma looked down, surprised. "Really?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. Her pouty little face only served to make him want her more, however.

"Yes really, darling. You know I appreciated how that corset displayed your….assets." From several feet away, he stroked her breasts through the air, and watched how she gasped in response as a magical sensation overcame her.

She smirked at the surprised look on his face. "Being the Dark One comes with some perks," she said, drawing her hand through the air and over the plane of his torso. Immediately, he felt a warm, tingling sensation travel in the path her hand took. When she got to his waist, she flipped her wrist, and the warm, pleasurable sensation caused him to cry out as it stroked up his length.

She hadn't even touched him with her hands yet, and he was already feeling more aroused than he had in years. _My turn,_ he thought.

Like an orchestra conductor, he brought his hand up in an elegant flourish, painting her leg with his magic touch. When he reached her core, that's when the real fun began, as he twisted and turned his fingers, causing her to clutch at the table behind her, crying out loudly as her head fell back and her eyes closed. Her breasts heaved in the air, and he licked his lips as he pleasured her from a distance, her moans getting louder and more insistent as he sped up his tempo. Circling and waving his fingers, he used his magic to stroke her, heat her, melt her. A pretty red flush stretched across her chest, and he looked at his hook, contemplating it for a moment before he waved it in the air and replaced it with his hand, transported from Gold's shop. Some things require two hands.

Now that he had the other, he used it to caress her breasts through her clothing, sending magical surges straight to her nipples as she gasped in surprise, reaching up to cup her breasts. Her head lolled from side to side, and she looked desperate, almost pained from so much pleasure.

It was then he decided he could resist no longer, and he took the few short steps he needed to reach her, kneeling in front of her and pushing her skirt up until it was around her hips. She was bare underneath, another part of his wicked fantasy come to life, and he salivated as he stuck his tongue out and bent forward, tasting her as she writhed beneath him.

"Oh, God, Killian...please," she moaned, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she would shatter beneath him.

He let out a strangled gasp when he felt her using her magic on him, a tight, warm heat enveloping his cock as he strained against his pants. It felt like a warm mouth or a tight quim and he knew he was growing closer to the edge, the sensations driving him wild with rapture. His pants burst open and he ground his mouth against her harder, dipping his tongue inside of her, running his hot palms up her thighs and cupping her ass.

He wanted desperately to bury himself inside of her, but he also wanted to hear her fall apart, so he added magic to the work his mouth was doing and she bent and broke, moaning loudly as she came. He moaned against her slick flesh as he came also, her magic sucking and pulling at his cock until she had squeezed it dry.

Standing up, he wiped his hand across his mouth, grinning at her. "Now that's what I call magic," he said, watching as she panted and shook, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Two hands?" she asked when she finally opened her eyes.

Killian shrugged, wiggling his fingers in the air as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Are you complaining?" Grabbing her around the waist, he stroked her back as he pulled her to him.

"Mmm," she hummed noncommittally. "Not complaining, but I do find the hook strangely sexy," she purred, smoothing her hands over his chest.

"Next time, then," he remarked, dipping his head to kiss the tops of her creamy breasts. She pushed her chest up towards him, allowing him full access, and he reveled in the feel of her, his slackened member already starting to stiffen again.

Magic touch was one thing, but it couldn't really compare to the feel of Emma's hands on his body - exploring every angle and curve, scratching through his chest hair, grasping his shoulders tighter. He, in turn, wanted to use both hands to full advantage, caressing every part of her body, groping her breasts, tangling in her hair as he brought her mouth to his.

He supposed it was selfish to leave her in her wench outfit, but he had wanted her this way for so long, _for too long_ , and now he wasn't denying himself any longer. Bunching the skirt in his hands, he lifted it again, putting his hands on her hips and lifting her up on the table. Stroking her two thighs, he inserted himself between her legs, rubbing his cock against her wetness. She moaned, kissing him more fiercely, sucking on his tongue as she grabbed his ass in her hands, kneading the rounded muscle and bringing him even closer.

"Emma, love -" he managed to breath out as he kissed down her neck, finding that spot that made her tremble in his arms.

"Yes?" she choked out in a breathy voice.

"Can I have you here, right on the table? Or would you prefer we go somewhere more comfortable?"

Groaning, she lifted her hips up and his tip found her entrance, slick and ready for him.

"Here," answered. "Here is good."

But he wasn't ready to give her what she wanted just yet. He pulled his hips away and she whimpered, clutching at his waist, her nails digging into his flesh. Growling, he lowered his head, pulling the flimsy white shirt down over her breast and revealing one tight, pink nipple. He closed his mouth around it and she cried out softly. His tongue stroked at it, drawing it up until it was peaked and rigid as he used his teeth to bite gently. The glory of having two hands meant he could caress her other breast at the same time, using his thumb to pull the material of her shirt down on that side too.

Rocking his hips forward, he pressed into her again, and she moaned low and throaty. "Please," she begged, but he did not concede, pulling away again. When he rocked forward a third time, he pushed just a little bit more inside of her, and she all but wailed when he pulled out completely.

"Patience, darling," he said with a dark smirk as he continued to work his tongue over her nipples, switching to the other breast. Her chest rose and fell with every labored breath, her skin heating beneath his touch.

Driving forward again, he pushed halfway inside her, and it pained him greatly when he forced himself to withdraw, the sweet torture of it all driving them both wild with need. A few more times he repeated the action until Emma dug her nails so deeply into his flesh, he cried out, knowing surely she must have drawn blood.

Raising his head up, he stared down at her; deep, dark desire the only thing that he could feel in that moment as he took in her plump, naked breasts spilling over her corset and her skirt around her waist, his cock waiting at her entrance. With great determination, he watched closely as his length slid inside of her inch by glorious inch, flicking his gaze back and forth between her face and where they were joined together.

When he was all the way in, he paused for a moment and closed his eyes, memorizing the feel of her around him, claiming him body and soul. When he opened them, Emma was looking back at him with fire and tenderness, her hand coming up to stroke through his hair.

Groaning, he began to move, rolling his hips into hers in a mesmerizing wave. Their bodies were joined as one in every possible meaning of the word, and it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The way she welcomed him - gripped him, rocked against him - it was as if her body knew where he was going before he did.

"Oh!" she cried softly, and he knew she felt it too - their profound connection of lightness, darkness, magic and love.

Holding her about the waist with one arm, he leaned over her, rubbing his palm in circles over her nipple as he drove into her deeply. Her lusty cries of pleasure were only pushing him higher towards oblivion as he bit down on her collarbone, soothing it with his tongue after.

She used his hair to pull his head to the side roughly, biting his neck and then kissing it open mouthed, her tongue swirling patterns all over his skin. Under normal circumstances, he would have fallen by now, everything an overwhelming culmination of pleasurable sensations. But he could feel it - the power - and how it was strengthening him, providing stamina he wouldn't normally have. He cursed under his breath, knowing it was both a curse and blessing. Then he kissed her passionately, and tried to focus only on the love they were making, the love they were sharing.

"Killian…" Emma moaned, and he knew she was getting close, could feel it in his bones, the pleasure coursing through her and reflecting back at him. While he kissed her, holding her to him, he focused his mind's eye on her clit, and she tensed beneath him. Then she was coming hard, her mouth opening as she cried out, shrieking and moaning in an almost inhuman manner.

He followed right behind her, pounding his release into her, holding her hips steady as every cell in his body seemed to scream out in ecstasy and he moaned louder than he had ever moaned before. Rocking his hips back and forth slowly, he continued to slide in and out of her for a few more slow thrusts until he finally stopped.

He leaned his forehead against hers and clasped his hand over hers as she stroked his cheek gently. Kissing her softly, he felt the lightness winning, the darkness being put at bay.

"I love you, Emma," he told her, and she held him close, whispering, "I love you, too," in return.

Cleaning up proved to be easy since they both were able to magic themselves back into a more tidy condition. He did pout a little when she replaced the bar wench outfit with a pair of black leggings and a loose, flowy top. She smirked at him as she brushed past his chest, nudging him with her shoulder. "Maybe next time I get to pick the outfits?" she asked, sultry and teasingly.

Killian grinned, biting his lower lip. "Of course."

She kept walking, heading towards the stairs, and he was helpless to follow her. They stayed inside all day long, the door locked tight, not answering a single phone call and ignoring the pounding on the door when Regina and her parents finally decided to come by in person. Emma texted her parents then with a simple "We're fine. We'll talk to you tomorrow," and Killian sighed in relief, resuming his ministrations without that awful racket in the background.

When they finally exited the house the next morning, it was in matching black leather, their hands clasped tight. Their future may have been uncertain, but they had each other, their love, and one hell of a bedtime routine.


End file.
